


Not with Haste

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Writers Block Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: Dean groaned as Cas sank in deep again, his hips flush with the backs of Dean’s shaking thighs. Cas paused before pulling out just as slowly. He could feel every thick inch, every bump and ridge of Cas’ cock as it left his body, his own body doing everything possible to pull him back in. He wanted to complain, to urge for faster or harder but he knew it wouldn’t help. 
Cas was in a mood.





	

Dean groaned as Cas sank in deep again, his hips flush with the backs of Dean’s shaking thighs. Cas paused before pulling out just as slowly. He could feel every thick inch, every bump and ridge of Cas’ cock as it left his body, his own body doing everything possible to pull him back in. He wanted to complain, to urge for faster or harder but he knew it wouldn’t help. 

Cas was in a mood. 

As soon as he came in the door today he’d herded Dean back to their bedroom – much to Sam’s chagrin. He made quick work of stripping them both bare before leading Dean to the mattress. He wanted to savor he said, wanted to take his time. Dean had been all for it, in theory, but now, after what felt like hours of slow sensual touch and deep kisses, when he finally, _finally_ , had Cas where he wanted him, he felt like he was going mad. 

It was too much; too much sensation, too much closeness. Cas was the only one he’d ever fucked like this, face to face with everything out in the open. Hell, they didn’t even turn the light out most of the time. Cas loved to look at him – really look at him, in a way that made his stomach flip with mixed excitement and embarrassment. His eyes were so intent; soft and warm but also focused, always so focused. He said if he looked at Dean the right way he could see his soul burning bright and pure. Dean’s face always lit up at that, his cheeks flaming. He still couldn’t believe it but he also knew Cas would never lie. 

Cas’ hips stuttered and he pressed forward, bending Dean’s knees out and to the side, wrapping them around his waist. He leaned in. Their mouths connecting felt like a crashing wave, almost too much for him. He groaned again, loud and low, and Cas swallowed the sound. 

His hips ground into Dean’s, his cock finding that spot inside and pressing it over and over. Dean jerked, the jolt of sensation catching him off guard. He gasped into the space between them. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!”

Cas smiled at him with sweet eyes but didn’t stop either. Dean’s dick was hard, leaking against his belly, now pinned in the heat of them both. He reached for it but Cas’ hand firmly pushed his away. His fingers, so long and graceful, wrapped around Dean’s cock and stroked once – twice. Cas’ hands were so much softer than his own calloused palms. Dean keened at the touch, arching his back, and Cas pulled his hand away. 

“Cas, please-” he babbled, “fuck me, baby. Please! I need you. Need you so bad.” 

He looked up at Cas with damp eyelashes. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He said but Dean could tell by the heat in his gaze that this little game had been getting to him just as much. 

When Cas pulled his hips back, achingly slow, Dean almost sobbed. When his hips snapped forward again, hard and fast, he cried out. Cas started a rhythm and Dean couldn’t help the sounds that fell from his mouth; _oohs_ and _ahhs_ and little punched out grunts. He held on tight to Cas’ shoulders, his nails digging into the wings of his shoulder blades. 

His body was on fire now. The heat that had slowly been building all night, smoldering embers at his core, was raging, stoked to a full blaze. He panted hotly against Cas’ neck, throwing off his rhythm when he pulled him down for another searing kiss. He whispered his _I love you_ ’s into Cas’ mouth. 

Cas sat up again, using his hands to grip Dean’s hips tighter. He fucked into him harder, hips slamming against Dean’s thighs. Dean twisted his fingers into the sheets as he tried to hold on. 

He was a livewire, a bow string pulled taut, and a million other clichés. He reached for his cock again and hissed out a breath when he made contact. Cas’ eyes were closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Dean’s hand flew over his dick, stroking in time with Cas’ thrusts. The sticky slide of his hand was fueled by precome and sweat and the friction of it was almost too much. 

“So beautiful, Dean.” That familiar voice rumbled and Dean fought the urge to turn away. Cas’ eyes were open again, pinning him to the mattress as surely as his body did. 

One hand left his hip as Cas slowed down – his strokes going deep again while maintaining their speed. Dean moaned; a wanton sound that he hoped wouldn’t carry out of this room. Cas’ fingers traced up his chest and he rolled one nipple between them. Dean hissed again at the sudden _pleasurepain_ of it. Those same nimble fingers moved to the other side, carefully pinching and pulling. 

“Cas, im gonna-“ he managed to get out before his whole body locked up, coming hard over his knuckles and spattering his stomach and chest. Cas gasped loudly as he tightened around him, clenching involuntarily.

“Dean,” he growled out. His eyes were wide with awe, his lips parted. 

Dean smiled dazedly at him for a moment before lifting his hand to Cas’ mouth and swiping his come coated fingers against his bottom lip. Cas let out a broken sound, dipping forward to suck the digits into his mouth. The angle was awkward, Dean curved upwards and Castiel curved down into the semblance of a circle but they made it work. 

With his eyes shut and his tongue stroking softly along Dean’s fingers, Cas finally let go. He pushed into Dean’s pliant body one last time, settling himself deep within as he came. Dean could feel the warmth of it in his body and shivered a little at the sensation. 

He moved his hand, clutching at Cas’ shoulders and pulling him down. He winced as Cas’ softening dick slipped free, feeling strangely empty. Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck while Dean ran a hand through his sweaty hair, pushing the damp curls off his forehead. 

Once he caught his breath, Cas looked up. His eyes were bright clear blue, even in the warm light of the bedside lamp. He smiled and Dean traced fingers across his flushed bottom lip. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Of course, baby. Whatever you need, you know that.” Dean pulled him in for a soft kiss, a chaste press of lips. “What got into you anyway?”

Cas’ cheeks flushed a rosy pink and he ducked his head. “I heard a song in the car on the way home and-“ he trailed off. 

Dean laughed, a soft chuckle, and pulled Cas back down onto his chest. “Must have been one hell of a song.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [DestielTrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
